


Theoretically

by Latchkei



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/F, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latchkei/pseuds/Latchkei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, at age 27 with a teaching degree in science and physics under his belt, James was pretty certain there wasn’t much in the world that he didn’t know about. <br/>Sure James knew it existed. Theoretically. But he’d never before encountered such a thing, he had see film footage of course; but everyone knew it was all cinematography and not the real deal.<br/>But this? This right here? Oh this was real alright. Science, physics, chemistry... Nature in all its glory shoved forcibly together up against the back of one of the staffroom’s red couches</p><p>Drabble fic from my old writing forum</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theoretically

Theoretically   
By Latchkei

So, at age 27 with a teaching degree in science and physics under his belt, James was pretty certain there wasn’t much in the world that he didn’t know about.   
Sure James knew it existed. Theoretically. But he’d never before encountered such a thing, he had see film footage of course; but everyone knew it was all cinematography and not the real deal.  
But this? This right here? Oh this was real alright. Science, physics, chemistry... Nature in all its glory shoved forcibly together up against the back of one of the staffroom’s red couches.   
James stares, his plastic stirrer tumbling to the coffee stained carpet; watching two fellow faculty members clash together aggressively on the uncomfortable couch.   
He’d been in the little alcove stirring in his third pack of sugar when the two had entered; his mouth clasped desperately around the last two Kingston biscuits, he’d not been able to call out a greeting. Now he stood frozen, unsure and inappropriately intrigued.   
Clever paint stained fingers sweep through short blond hair, tripping over a multitude of beaded necklaces. Shimmering natural-brand gloss smears across full slightly chapped lips, biting, sucking and eliciting little wet sucking noises that raise the hairs on James arm.  
He- he should probably leave? No scratch that; he should definitely leave! But he couldn’t, not when he was witnessing the legendary phenomena most men went their entire lives searching for; and he certainly couldn’t leave the staff room sporting his own obvious... chemical reaction.  
The sound of a tie-died skirt whispering across paint spattered jeans nearly inaudible under ragged breaths and soft little mewls. Tanned hands, covered in rings press desperately into over excited red curls. “Wait.”   
An actual understandable word cuts through the spell and James darts back inside the little pseudo kitchen. “God Fancis, wait.” There is a protesting whimper from the red headed art teacher. “It nearly class time again. I’ve got the year twelves, trust me they’ll notice if I show up to English looking like I just came from my make out session from behind the toilet block.”  
“Did they notice last time?” the question is teasing, but the response is full of frustration. “Yes!”  
This causes a giggle. “Okay, I can let you off just this once. But when you get home tonight...”  
“I’ll make it up to you I swear!”  
James hears the sound of a very brief yet very wet kiss. “You bet your sweet ass you will.”  
There’s a click of the door unlocking, and then James is alone in the staff room once again. He lets out his own whimper and slumps back against the unstable bench. Oh god! Oh holy hell! What the fuck had just happened? Well, he knew the answer... but Jesus H Christ!   
That final conversation swirls around in his head, meshing with the lingering scent of duel perfumes to muddle his senses. The two of them living together in that house together... he’s heard the senior year boys talking about things... things that he now thought probably really were going on there...  
His eyes alight on his treacherous body part... Fuck! He has a class next period too!


End file.
